Ingenuidad
by Reaper1701
Summary: No tengo resumen para este. Male!RubyxWeiss Male!BlakexYang. Este fic participa en el reto #3 "Gender Change" del foro La Academia Beacon.


Ya era una costumbre, siempre estar esperando a que el diera el primer paso; ella estaba cansandose de esperarlo. Sabia que el era algo ingenuo e inocente, pero hasta que punto sus indirectas iban a ser ignoradas. Tenia la opcion de preguntarle a la hermana del joven que es lo que pensaba de ella, pero sabia que no obtendria informacion tan facil con ella.

La joven de blanco se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos en su cuarto, sin darse cuenta una de sus companeras de equipo entro a la habitacion.

-Que piensas reina del hielo?- pregunto una joven rubia.

-Nada, solo estoy pensando en la tarea eso es todo- respondio la joven de cabellera blanca.

-Seguramente estas pensando en chicos- dijo bromeando la chica de ojos lila.

-NO! No tiene nada que ver con eso Yang lo juro- comento la chica de tez palida.

-Jum, eso te delata aun mas Weiss. A mi no me enganas tu tienes problemas con un enamoramiento- dijo la rubia sontiendo.

-Como estas tan segura que sea eso Yang? Quizas estoy preocupada en lo mas importante como las notas finales, te aconsejo preocuparte por lo mismo- reprocho Weiss

-O claro que me preocupor por lo mismo, pero tu y yo sabemos que no tiene nada que ver relacionado con lo academico. Solo cuentame Weiss no es como si lo fuera a divulgar a todo el mundo- aseguro la rubia.

-Lo hiciste con Joan y Pyrrha- dijo la joven de tez palida mirando seriamente a Yang.

-Vamos les hice un favor, acelere las cosas ahora son felices saliendo.- justifico la rubia.

-Si te digo tienes que prometerme no decirle a nadie o no dudare en cortarte la lengua- amenazo Weiss

-Si, si princesa lo que tu digas solo dime lo que pasa.- dijo Yang impaciente.

-De acuerdo, me gusta alguien pero no estoy segura de gustarle a el. Digo el es muy, como decirlo, despistado he tratado de darle senales ya sabes coquetearle discretamente y parece no entender nada y ya no se que hacer- confeso Weiss

-Estas hablando de mi hermano verdad?- pregunto confiada Yang

Weiss suspiro -hasta tu lo captas mejor que el, alguna idea de como llamar su atencion?-

-Probablemte tendrias que vestirte como un alienigena y cantar hare krishna con una pancarta de te amo para que llames su atencion. O secuestra su preciada crescent rose y pidele un beso a cambio creo que solo asi entendera lo que quieres- respondio Yang/

-Lo ultimo que dijiste no me parece tan mala idea- confeso la chica de blanco.

Yang cambio su cara de felicidad a una de preocupacion – estas segura de que quieres hacer eso? Se pondra como loco si nota su ausencia-

-Lo se, pero es de la unica manera en la que podre capturar toda su atencion y una Schnee no le teme a nada- respondio Weiss determinada.

-Pues buena suerte solo avisame para irme lo mas lejos posible mientras la tienes secuestrada- bromeo la rubia.

-Y tu Yang?- pregunto repentinamente Weiss.

-Yo que? No entiendo de que hablas princesa.- respondio la rubia

Weiss sonrio -cuando le diras?-

-No planeo decirle nada, yo aun espero a que se fije en mi- respondio Yang.

En otro lugar de la academia estaban dos chicos en la cafeteria, uno estaba comiendo freneticamente unas galletas, mientras el otro que era un faunus comia un sandwich de atun.

-Te juro que no la entiendo- dijo el mas joven.

El chico faunus levanto la mirada a ver a su amigo – A quien te refieres?- pregunto.

-A Weiss, a veces me deja de hablar me dice tarado o menso, otras veces me presta demasiada atencion se ofrece a darme masajes ayudarme con la tarea. Estoy confundido le caigo bien o no?- cuestiono el joven.

El faunus sonrio por la ingenuidad de su amigo -Ruben (N/A: lo siento no se me ocurrio otro nombre para Ruby XD) no se te ocurre que Weiss trata de ganar tu atencion?- respondio.

-Blake, mi atencion ya la tiene es mi companera siempre la protegere, no entiendo es un ejercicio de comunicacion o algo asi? Te pasa lo mismo con mi hermana?- pregunto Ruben haciendo que se sonrojara el mayor

-Ruben, no entiendes Weiss tiene otras intensiones contigo, pero no es mi lugar decirte sus intenciones. Por otro lado tu hermana es diferente conmigo, ella 90% del tiempo esta con Norman haciendo alguna treta, somos companeros pero nada mas.- respondio Blake con una expresion triste.

-Si de algo sirve, ella no esta interesada en el- dijo Ruben sonriendo.

-De que hablas?- cuestiono Blake.

-Norman esta con Ren, Yang se la pasa mirandote estoy seguro de que le interesas- dijo como si nada el joven.

-Sabes a veces me cuestiono tu ingenuidad- confeso Blake mientras Ruben solo sonreia. - Intentare algo entonces esta noche- concluyo el faunus.

-Bueno regresare al dormitorio, vienes conmigo?- pregunto Ruben sonriendo.

-No, tengo que ir por un par de cosas, pero suerte con Weiss- respondio Blake.

Ruben llego al dormitorio, como era su costumbre busco a crescent rose para pulirla como si se tratara como de una gema preciosa pero en su lugar encontro una nota que decia:

Si quieres volver a Crescent rose tendras que hacer algo por mi- Weiss.

Ruben empezo a sentir ansiedad y comenzo a recorrer toda la academia buscando a Weiss, corriendo por los pasillos se tomo con la chica de blanco que solamente le sonreia picaramente.

-Weiss! Donde esta?! Donde la tienes?!- la interrogo el joven energicamente.

-No te dire hasta que no hagas algo por mi.- respondio Weiss sin perder la compostura.

-Weiss, hare lo que quieras pero regresamela. Sabes que es mi objeto mas preciado- dijo Ruben desesperado causando un poco de culpa en Weiss.

Weiss solto un suspiro -Busca debajo de la cama de Blake ahi esta- confeso derrotada dandose la vuelta para alejarse de el.

Ruben se quedo confundido y corrio hasta colocarse enfrente de la chica de blanco -Espera, que era lo que querias que hiciera?- pregunto intrigado.

-Nada, olvidalo fue tonto de mi parte.- respondio Weiss.

-Solo dime prometo no reirme ni nada por el estilo- suplico el joven.

-Queria que me besaras de acuerdo ? Eres un tonto que tan denso puedes ser que no te das cuenta de que me gustas?- exclamo Weiss.

Ruben se quedo unos segundos en silencio, pero antes de que Weiss pudiera decir algo la tomo por la cintura con un brazo y la acerco hacia el y acaricio su rostro con la otra. -No necesitabas un intercambio de rehenes, solo tenias que decirmelo. A veces soy muy denso pero siempre haz tenido mi atencion- Weiss se sonrojo por la cercania y nuevamente antes de poder decirl algo Ruben cerro la distancia entre ellos, Weiss parecia derretirse en el beso cuando no hubo mas aire se separaron.

-Ven, vamos al dormitorio depues de sacar a crescent rose te invito a cenar- dijo Ruben tomando la mano de Weiss guiandola al dormitorio, la chica de blanco solo asintio sonrojada.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio Yang se encontraba leyendo una revista, cuando de repente escucho como piedras gopeaban la ventana, al asomarse para ver quien estaba aventandolas vio a Blake con una guitarra en mano un tanto avergonzado.

Yang comenzo a reirse ante la escena. -Que rayos estas haciendo?- pregunto entre risas.

-Bueno se supone que soy un faunus gato y se me ocurrrio que aveces los gatos llevan serenata por asi decirlo- respondio sonrojandose aun mas.

-Y a que debo la serenata querido gato negro?- cuestiono la rubia.

-El gato negro se enamoro del pequeno dragon del sol- respondio Blake sonriendo.

Yang se sonrojo mientras Blake comenzo a cantarle una cancion de amor.

Y la costumbre se acabo, la incertudimbre se esfumo. Dos amores nacieron ese dia y nadie nunca los separo.


End file.
